


The Eighty-Fourth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [84]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Eighty-Fourth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Eighty-Fourth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and Varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine. Honestly, I'm not responsible for any of it!  


* * *

Rating: the whole range  
Pairings: J/B (mostly!) 

* * *

Tidbit #1 

ObSenad: 

Jim heard Blair coming and turned in time to see him enter the Radio Shack. The anthropologist was grinning and looking like he was trying to fight laughter. 

"What's up?" he inquired when Blair got close enough to hear him. 

"Man, I was just at the bookstore, you know? I'm looking through the science fiction paper backs, trying to find one that isn't part of a series and the sales lady comes back leading two guys. They must have been around twenty or so, young, you know?" 

Jim raised an eyebrow and nodded. 

"She showed them where all the Star Wars novels were and the guys flipped. They were like 'Wow, can you believe they already have so many novels out?' They thought that the Star Wars books were new and put out to promote the new movie... like no one had ever heard of it before... " 

Blair held his sides as he began to laugh. Jim joined the laughter and neither was able to speak for several minutes. The sales lady, busy trying to sell a Tandy computer to some one who didn't know any better, looked at them in annoyance. 

Once they were able to breathe, Blair said, "You know, I used to have the original books, the ones that the first movies were based on... Naomi gave them to the kid across the street. You have any idea what those books would be worth? Out of print you know. They say that..." 

Jim let his lover's voice drift into a comforting babble as he chuckled to himself. Kids, these days!! 

<<end>>

Angie  


* * *

Tidbit #2 

ObSenad: 

"Hey, Jim, you're late." Blair greeted his lover as he walked through the door. "You looked wrecked, man." 

"Hey, babe, I feel it. Whatcha doin'?" Hanging his jacket up, Jim walked over to the couch, where Blair was staring avidly at his laptop. 

"Oh, just checking my e-mail." Suddenly he jumped up, spilling the laptop onto the sofa. "Oh man, I don't believe this! Another one!" He ran to Jim, tugging him to the sofa. 

"Sandburg, did you make dinner yet?" 

Blair's puppy dog face peered up at Jim. "Ohhh. Yeah. Well, I really was going to, but I got stuck into this fic I was reading... and well, it was really good, and then I had to send some feedback. And then there's the discussion list I'm on, and there's a huge big argument going on, so I had to read all the posts...." 

"Blair. You're rambling." Jim pulled Blair down onto his lap. "So, what can't you believe?" 

"You're not mad about dinner?" The younger man was surprised. 

"Actually, no. I already ordered pizza on the way home." 

"Pizza?" Blair turned concerned eyes on his love. "You know that's really not-" 

"Yes, love, I know. Too much cholesterol. But we haven't had it for a long time, and I knew you wouldn't want to be cooking tonight. You've had a pretty rough week at the Uni, haven't you? You've been marking exams for days. You deserve some time off. So tell me," Settling Blair more comfortably in his lap, Jim continued. "What did you see that upset you so much?" 

"Well, there's been this huge uproar about some person who was privately flaming someone, and the listmom made a policy about it, and you know she has a really tough job - I wouldn't want to be her at the moment..." 

"Blair, cut to the chase." 

"Oh right, yeah, some of my favourite authors have unsubbed from the list in protest, and I'm not gonna be able to read anymore of their fic!" 

"That's awful, love," Jim exclaimed "Does this mean we're not going to be able to experiment with all those impossible positions they put those guys into anymore? How sad. It'll give my back a chance to recover." Jim smiled gently at the man in his lap. 

"Oh, I don't think so." Blair's eyes traveled down Jim's front. "I like your shirt, man, that colour really suits you." Though his tone was neutral, his gaze suggested that Jim would look much better without it. "I think I might have to start writing!" 

finis 

Erynn  


* * *

Tidbit #3 

ObSenad: 

Ellison was not a happy man when he had to report for a psych test. Thankfully, the head shrinker didn't ask him to spill his guts, no, he had some simple tests to run, first the ink blots. He had fun with those, he remembered how they'd looked to him without his heightened senses, now they'd kicked back in, they looked far different. For the most part he gave his standard answers to the ink blot test, but just to get the head shrinker's blood pumping he told him what he really saw when he looked at it on the last one. 

The ink blot test was followed by a form with a hundred standard questions to answer. Ellison filled it out as instructed, with his standard answers to such questionnaires. Then came the word association test. 

Five minutes later the shrink was quite irritated and called a halt to it. 

"Detective, I'm getting rather irritated with your deliberate evasiveness." 

"Excuse me?" 

"You give the same answer every time." 

"You asked me to say the first thing that popped into my head." 

"If that is honestly what popped into your head every time, then you have Blair Sandburg on the brain." 

Ellison had to fight to keep the smirk off his face, the truth was, he did have Blair on the brain, and he couldn't wait for this stupid test to be over so he could get home and have Blair on the bed, howling in sexual rapture as he -- 

"You do realize that I will have to take this up with your superior," the shrink went on in his annoyingly nasal tone of voice. 

"Go right ahead, I've done everything you've asked." 

"You expect me to believe that you associate Blair Sandburg with everything I said." 

"Yes." 

"I've met Mr. Sandburg, and I've heard about him, he's a motor mouth, you'd have to gag him to shut him up, Peaceful is not a word I'd associate with him." 

"That's you - I happen to consider Blair to be one of the most peaceable people I know. He knows how to use that motor-mouth of his to talk his way out of trouble, without resorting to violence. He'd rather find the peaceful solution over the violent one." 

The shrink sank back.  
"And weak -- While Sandburg might be a few inches shorter than you I wouldn't call him weak. Not after what I've heard about him." 

"Well, neither would I." 

"Yet, when I said the word weak, you associated it with Blair." 

"He likes his tea weak, I remember him saying that this morning when I made him some tea," Ellison defended himself, thinking about how he'd served it to Blair in bed, trying to get him in the mood for a little early morning romp in said bed. "He spat it out and said it was too strong, and that he preferred it weak -- I've been trying to remember that all day, because he's been grumbling about the fact he can remember how I like my coffee and -- " 

"I get the idea, Detective. Explain why you associate the word Tie with Sandburg?" 

"Oh, it's my turn to cook tonight, when I can't cook, I get take out - I told him I couldn't cook tonight and that I'd pick something up on the way home, he told me to try the Thai place on -- " 

The shrink held up both hands in defeat. He had an answer for everything. 

"All right... Let's try starting over, shall we." 

Ellison looked at his watch. 

"Can we make it snappy - if I'm not home with the Thai food in forty five minutes, I'll have something else to associate Tie with - because Blair will string me up by my balls." 

"Tell me something, Detective, it's obvious Mr. Sandburg doesn't appreciate you, that it's the adventure he gets by virtue of his ride along status, and the respect he gets for it that keeps him at your side - but what makes you put up with him?" 

"Whether or not he appreciates me is something you'd have to ask him; for the record, Blair is always telling me how much he appreciates what I do for him. But the point isn't why he hangs around me, it's why I let him hang around me; and for the record, I appreciate everything Blair does for me. And I don't need a head shrinker or therapy to keep me sane, because I've got Blair." 

"Uh-huh." 

The shrink's watch started beeping and he checked his appointment book. 

"I've got another appointment, you can go." 

Jim rose. 

"And tell Mr. Sandburg he's been scheduled to sit through the tests tomorrow - at 11.30. Won't you." 

"Blair's not..." 

"If he wants to keep his observers credentials and ride along status, he'll be here, is that clear." 

Ellison nodded with a scowl and marched out. Henry Brown trudged in to take his place. Ellison walked away, but it wasn't until he reached the lift, and the doors had safely closed behind him that he chuckled. He could just imagine the rings Sandburg would run around the shrink. 

End 

Red  


* * *

Tidbit #4 

ObSenad: 

Jim peered up from his paper, noting his main squeeze sitting cross-legged on the floor, reading stuff from his laptop. 

"What's so funny, Chief?" 

"This guy," Blair replied, smiling at his lover with blue-eyed affection. "I was cruising the web for some Star Trek, Chakotay-Paris fiction, and I came across this." 

Ellison joined him, reading a screen that was up. 

"Jeez, Chief? What is that?" 

"It's a flame. This guy takes his flames and posts them on his website, the flamer's name and address included. Look at this one...." 

He scrolled down. 

"'You are so ignorant and stupid. Your characters are so wrong, so completely wrong I can't believe it. If you ever learned to read and write, it might help. But, frankly, it would be quicker if you just did us all a favor and died.'" 

They just sat there, appalled. 

"I would hate to get that shit through my computer every day," Blair sighed. 

"They would have to deal with me, Chief," Jim said, his protective streak rising. 

"Well, that's good to know. I think this kind of message sucks, but I like what he did with it. He put it out for everyone to see what a moron sounds like when they flame someone. If I ever have a website, I'll do the same thing." 

fini 

Helmboy  


* * *

Tidbit #5 

ObSenad: 

Ellison walked into the loft and winced when he heard the thunderous scream of his partner and lover. 

**"DAMN!"**

"What is it, babe?" Jim asked. 

"Someone from that list I belong to wrote me a private email about that buff cop in jeans and instead of saving it, I hit delete by mistake." 

Ellison laughed as he fetched himself a beer. He plopped on the couch next to his lover. 

"Buff cop, eh?" 

"Oh, Jim, you should see this guy. I mean, blue eyes, a body that would make Adonis jealous, and when he wears tight jeans, OOOH!" 

Jim shot Blair a smirk before taking a swig of beer. 

"What's with the look, Jim?" 

"Sorry, chief. I didn't think you were into big, buff cops!" 

Blair reached over and planted a kiss on Ellison's lips. 

"The only big, buff cop I get into is you, babe!" 

-end- 

Sharkey  


* * *

Tidbit #6 

Re: Good fodder for thought when dealing with academia. 

ObSenad: 

Jim looked over at his roommate, reading a book, nodding and shaking his head as he turned the pages. Focusing he made out the title from the top of a page. 

The Credential Society. 

"What's that about?" 

Blair laid the book in his lap. "Just how university systems can become an entrenchment tool for those that have, to exclude those that don't." 

"Oh." Jim turned back to his paperback. The title displayed was 'The Theming of America'. 

finis 

Cynara  


* * *

Tidbit #7 

Author Note: This is for Allison. = ) 

ObSenad: 

The wave of eucalyptus-scented steam when he opened the loft door was Jim's first clue that all was not well in Sandburg-land. He shook his head, hung up his jacket and headed for the bathroom. "What the hell have you brought home from your students this time?" he demanded as soon as he had the door shut behind him. 

Blair, sprawled tiredly in the tub, opened a single, baleful eye at the man towering over him. "I am not sick. And stop making it sound like I work with a bunch of kindergartners." 

Jim snorted. "I've been on campus, cleaned up after some of the frat parties. You ~do~ work with a bunch of kindergartners. They just have overactive thyroids, is all." He grabbed a dry cloth, laid it out on the edge of the tub and sat down. "So if you're not sick, why the eucalyptus and ...?" he sniffed cautiously. "Lemon?" he continued. 

Blair shrugged, sinking a bit lower into the water. "I felt tired and run-down and just needed to recharge," he said, but the tone of his voice made Jim lean in closer, thread his hand through Blair's ponytail. 

"Why?" and though the question was softly asked, there was no avoiding it, no obfuscating around it. It was utterly focused -- and full of quiet concern. Love, even. 

Blair leaned his head into Jim's grip, sighing slightly. "Department meeting. The Dean of Anthro changed some policies, and next thing you know people are taking up sides and digging in trenches and getting upset and ... aww, fuck it. It's gone to hell and I feel like I'm watching everything just implode, you know? Been dodging shrapnel and body parts all day. The worst part is," he smiled tiredly, emptily at Jim, "everybody's right, at least to some extent. And not everyone will be satisfied, really, whichever way this thing goes. Which means a lot of tension and loss and fear and ...." he trailed off, sighed quietly, closing his eyes. "It's just not going to get ~better~, y'know? And I'm tired of it." 

Jim watched Blair a moment, small and still in the bath, and then stood suddenly, shucking off his clothes with quick, economic movements. Seconds later he scooted Blair forward and slid into the steaming water behind him, cradling the smaller man against the solid wall of his chest. "Okay, Chief, I want you to focus on the sound of my voice, the rhythm of my heart," he murmured, his voice a low rasp in Blair's ear. "Right now, you don't have to be strong for anybody, you don't have to fight or win or lose -- you just be. We just be." 

"Aw, man, your grammar ~sucks~," Blair said with a soft breath of laughter. "But I like it. We just be." 

Jim pressed a soft kiss against the younger man's temple. "I like it, too," he admitted. "Only, next time, do me a favour? I like ylang ylang better than eucalyptus. And it's much, much sexier." 

Blair laughed, his body relaxing at long last. "I'll keep that in mind, man." 

End 

Brighid  


* * *

Tidbit #8 

Death Story snippet...fair warning.  
Rated G  
M/M implied 

He died today. This morning actually, but not at dawn like you so often hear about. It was 10:32am. The commercials had just gone off and one of those inane morning hosts had started to yabber about how many eggs to put in a quiche. 

I remember everything about that moment. The sunlight that had been playing hide and go seek on and off all morning. The blue blanket pulled up to his chest. 

The smells, oh the smells. I should spare you those, huh? 

I was laying next to him in the bed, holding him in my arms, and waiting for him to go. To leave me here, alone. The commercial went off. 

The host started talking about eggs, and then I couldn't hear him anymore because the heart monitor was wailing away. For a brief moment I was annoyed that I couldn't hear him talk. Horrible, isn't it? 

It meant that he was gone, and I couldn't make him quiche, or buy the detergent, or complain about inanities to him anymore. And I wanted to. I wanted to be able to hear that stupid man with the hair that doesn't move in the wind. 

So, did you watch that show this morning? Do you know how many eggs I need? I wish I knew. I really, really wish I knew. 

-end- 

Lori  


* * *

Tidbit #9 

ObSenad: 

"Okay Chief, remind me why we have spent the last two hours lost in a blizzard in two different countries." 

"We are trying to get from Detroit Metro airport to the University of Michigan in Ann Arbor for the sixteenth annual Conference on Urban American Anthropology. I'm presenting on some of the things I really have learned about closed societies and cops." 

"And I'm here because.." 

"You're my partner and back up. After everything you put me through, you owe me a couple of days in my world. At least you probably won't get shot at, though death from boredom is an occasional possibility." 

"And the brief trip into Winsdor, Ontario?" 

"Was an accident." 

* * *

"I think you just hit the hood release." 

"I was trying to get some wiper fluid on the windshield. Damn rental car. Damn snow storm." 

"And I think the sign we just passed said 'Welcome to Ohio.'" 

* * *

"Okay, I think I got it figured out. We were supposed to go north at Ann Arbor-Saline Road, and we went south instead. What I don't know is where we are now. What's that sign say?" 

"Prison area. Do not pick up hitch hikers." 

"And knowing our luck, there's going to be a riot or a hijacking, or something else going wrong right as we go past and we'll get caught up in it." 

"I'm going as fast as I can here Chief, even if I don't know where." 

* * *

"Waterloo. Waterloo and snow. That doesn't sound like a good combination, Chief." 

<rustle of papers>

"Map says the sign was probably for Waterloo State Recreation area, and if anyone is supposed to be channeling Napoleon, it wouldn't be us." 

"Well, I can now say we are in Hell." 

"Relax, Jim. It's going to be fine. We'll find our way back to the Interstate in no time." 

"No, I really mean that little town back there was called Hell. Though it was all of a gas station, a restaurant, and three houses. Looked more like Purgatory to me." 

"Stop the car then." 

"Why?" 

"Remember that discussion we had about some of your, um, experiences during your Army days? And you ended that conversation by saying: 'but I don't want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, so I promise I wouldn't so much as kiss you unless Hell froze over.' Well, Hell looked pretty icy back there." 

"You know how long I've wanted to hear you say that, Chief?" 

<sound of an engine easing into idle, and lips meeting>

* * *

There really is a place called Hell, Michigan. It's in the middle of some state land northwest of Ann Arbor, and is too small to show up on most state maps, though it is on some local ones. 

Jill  


* * *

Tidbit #10 

ObSenad: continuation from bit 3 

"I have no objections to taking your tests, as long as you'll take mine," Blair said to the head shrinker. 

Out in the waiting area, Ellison raised his magazine just high enough to hide his smirk and tried hard not to snicker as he eavesdropped. 

"You want me... to take tests?" 

Blair opened his bag and drew out a large manila envelope. 

"Jim told me what the tests were, so I wouldn't be nervous, fair's fair... I'll take your ink blot test, if you take mine," Blair said pulling out a collection of ink blots from his envelope and set them, blot side down on the table between them. 

"And there's a questionnaire here too..." that was drawn from the envelope and placed on the table top. "And a word association list." 

"My tests are legitimate tried and true..." 

"Oh, yes, I'm sure they are... Did you read my personnel file -- I minored in psyche. These are _real_ legitimate tests... And you have to take them first, so that I can relax, and co-operate with you without any concerns about the validity of your right to be administrating your tests." 

"If you have any doubts about my credentials..." 

"Anybody with a computer, a scanner, and the right paper can pump out credentials. And they can be stolen... Ever hear of David Lash? He was a psycho serial killer; we first met him when he was impersonating a profiler and he managed to fool all of us, because he could talk the talk... Anyone who's undergone long term psychiatric care can do that, because they know all the psycho babble, and can bamboozle people who don't... Which is why I want you to take these tests... So that I can verify that you really are a legit psychiatrist." 

The head shrinker spluttered but couldn't find the words necessary to convince Blair to drop his 'trade' approach to the testing. 

"By the way, I've been through psych testing since I was in pampers, the result of having a nomadic hippie for a mother, and concerned people assuming that meant she was incapable of being a good mother - who couldn't prove it based on her actions, and tried to use the tests you administer to try and find a little psych dirt to justify getting a court order to place me into foster care." 

The head shrinker was starting to seriously regret insisting that Blair should be required to take the psych tests. 

"They never found what they were trying to trick me into saying or insinuating about her, I know all the tricks... And Jim told me all about your tests... You should really toss them and update your source material... " 

Blair slid his tests toward the head shrinker. 

"I think you'll find these ones are far more appropriate for testing the mental health of people involved in police work. They've been approved by the ..." 

Rafe looked at Ellison who was outright laughing and trying to smother his laughter and slapping his thigh in great amusement in the waiting room. 

End 

Red  


* * *

Tidbit #11 (kinda) 

I've been horribly off topic, and things have been pretty het up here, I think we need a laugh, that's why I try to write humorous obsenads. Now I've gone a step better, the multimedia obsenad... Yes, folks, my next obsenad really does feature Jim and Blair, but to see it, you must go to this page... and since attachments are a no-no.... 

<http://www.geocities.com/SoHo/Den/8200/obsenad.html>

Red 


End file.
